Itachis Daughter
by emotionalanime2
Summary: Itachi has a daughter. he leaves her and her mother and brother to rejoin the Akatsuki. What's she going to do to find her father? Read and find out R&R flames welcomed
1. Chapter 1

_"DADDY PLEAS!!!!!" I yelled as my father walked away from the house bringing all of his things with him._

_"Ayaka it's time you learned to fend for your yourself. Take care of your mother and brother for me. I'll never see you again and I want you to know that your not the reason that I'm leaving and I love you," My father said walking away from me. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly from behind._

"Daddy I love you too, and I will always keep you in my heart. I know I'll see you again one day. Keep strong and never forget us," I said crying into his back.

That was four years ago when I was ten. Now at the age of fourteen I'm traveling around trying to find my father. I left the security of my home in the small village of Konoha and I am looking for an organization called the Akatsuki. I was told that they could help me find my father.

"What am I doing here Minkate?" I asked my wolf demon looking around the woods surrounding me. "They said it was around here but I don't see any…" I started but then I saw someone come out of the bushes.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked. The man was warring a black clock with red clouds outlined with white outlining them. He had grayish hair and red eyes. The man looked to me in his late twenties early thirties.

"You're in the Akatsuki right?" I asked the man curiously.

"What if I am? Are you supposed to be the new person Satsuri told us about?" He asked me.

"What if I am? Just lead me to the base so I can meet my new partner" I told him.

"You look a little young to be an Akatsuki member. How old are you?" He asked me starting to walk back the way he came.

"If you must know I'm fourteen" I answered fallowing him into the woods.

"Four years younger then I was when I first joined. I wanted a family and took a break then left them and came back. I don't know why I came back because I miss them every day and I still love them all" He said sounding a little concerned because of my age that I wouldn't have a good family life when I was ready to have a family.

"My father left four years ago. I was told that this organization would be able to help me find him. That's the main reason I came. That and my mothers new husband treats my brother and I like shit and he beats my mother" I said. The strange man led me through some hidden doors and into a small room.

"Satsori-samma should be in here shortly with ever one else to determine who your partner is" The man said walking out "I'll be back. I'm going to go get them" He finished and closed the door behind him.

I sat silently thinking to my self. 'That man looks a lot like my father. I miss him and hope that I find him soon.' My thoughts where interrupted by the door opening again. The man from earlier walking in fallowed by eight others wearing the same clocks as he was.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki. I'm Satsuri, the leader," Satsuri said. "What are you looking for in your partner?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Some one strong and reliable. Some one that I know it will be a challenge to surpass them but it's not impossible" I said.

"Well the only one in here that's stronger then you is Itachi. I'll pare you with him if he doesn't mind" Satsuri said. The man from earlier walked forward.

"That's fine with me, but what's going to happen to Kisame?" He asked.

"Kisame will become Tobis Partner" Satsuri answered. At this every one but the man now named Itachi left the room. Itachi handed me a Akatsuki clock and lead me off to our room (Partners share a room).

"So what's your full name?" He asked me trying to get to know me better.

"Ayaka Uchiha" I answered. Itachi froze and turned to face me.

"Did I just hear you say your name was Ayaka Uchiha?" he asked me sounding confused and not sure of himself.

"Yes. Why do you ask? Do you know my father?" I asked him excitedly.

"If you are Ayaka, then I am your father. Do you have a brother named Shouta? And a mother named Yuuka?" He asked me.

"Yes they are my brother and my mother. Are you my father?" I asked happily.

"Ayaka my daughter I missed you" He said softly coming over and hugging me tightly.

"Dad" I said hugging him back, smelling brightly.

"Did your mother really get remarried?" He asked me concerned for my mothers well being. You could tell he still loved us.

"Yes. She got remarried to some jerk who wants to get rid of Shouta and I and he beets mother until she can't stand and is within an inch of death" I tried explaining to my father calmly but failing as a tear started to fall from my face.

"Child you should be protecting your mother not here trying to find me," He said holding my head between his hand and wiping the tears away as they started falling more.

"That's why I came to find you father. Mother needs you to get rid of that jerk. He doesn't love her and she doesn't love him. When he's away on a mission I hear mother crying and saying your name. She only loves you and only married that jerk because she thought that Shouta and I needed a father in our life and thought you where never coming back" I said getting my composer back staring into my fathers eyes.

"Are you ready to leave tonight?" he asked me

"As ready as I was to come here" I said. And at that the two of us ran out of the entrance and back towards Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been writing a lot. I completely forgot about this and I stopped writing for the year. So a little update here

This was supposed to be a one short story but people like this one so I'll try to continue it.

"This way dad" I ran through the woods "we moved to the outskirts of town, I'm sort of glad we did it makes things easier" we ran along the wall.

"He really changed you're life didn't he?" Itachi ran beside me as I led him along the Konoha wall.

"Dad you don't even know" we slowed down coming to the brake in the wall right before the forest started. I looked around and slipped through the crake waiting for him to fallow me. When he was finally next to me again we crept along to a large mansion like building.

"I'm guessing this is you're new home?" My father looked at the buiding in complete aw

"one of… he bought a whole complex and some of the woods" I gritted my teeth and grumbled a little as I snuck on to the back porch "Shouta should be home from school by now… mom's at work and 'dad's' gone on another mission… looking for me" I kicked off my shoes and slid the beck door open slowly, poking my head in. All the lights in the house were off and I didn't hear anything "come on… Shouta will be here soon, but he's not yet"

My father nodded and kicked his shoes off as well, following me to the living room. He took his cloak off and looked around a little "this isn't you're mother…"

"Tell me about it" I scoffed. Then I heard the front door slide open and heavy footsteps to the living room. I looked at my father and stood up, grabbing a Kuni if I needed to fight.

"Ayaka, put that away" I heard a gruff voice say from behind the paper door of the living room

"Neji…" I gritted my teeth together "you're not my father, you don't order me around" I reluctantly let the Kuni go and balled my fists at my side

"I'm guessing that there is you're father? The man standing next to you" Neji walked around the door to stand in front of us "looks an awful lot like Sasuke…" I saw my father stiffen at the mention of my uncle who had run off and was never found.

I nodded once "why are you home? How did you know I came back?" My teeth were still clenched together as I spoke

"You're forgetting about the one great thing that I have… The Byakugan" he smirked evilly "I saw you two running along the wall and heading here, The Hokage would like to speak with the two of you" he chuckled darkly before letting his face lose all emotion "You will no longer be allowed to stay in my house, or to see you're mother and brother, I banish you from now on"

"You can keep me from this reched house, I never want to be here again… But you can't keep me from seeing my family" The door slid open a second time and I heard the little light footsteps of my little brother walking tentatively and slowly to the living room. He peaked his head in and then ran at Itachi "DADDY"

Itachi laughed happily and picked Shasta up "hey buddy, sorry I had to go away for a little wile, I'm back now though" he hugged Shasta and rested him on his hip "are you going to rip apart a family that has the best routs in Konoha, one that supports each other?"

Neji glaired at my dad "how dare you even show you're face here again, leave now and never come back" Neji had advanced on us a little

My father set Shasta down "go with you're sister and get packed ok bud?" Shasta nodded and took my hand, I lead him from the room and headed up stairs "sisi? Were did you find Daddy?" he asked me, pracktically bouncing with happiness

"Do you remember were sisi said she was gonna go?" I asked him in a whisper. He nodded like a bobble head and I chuckled softly "he was there, he was part of them to".

Shasta bounced a little more and bounded in to his room "why am I packing?" he bounced up on to his bed

"Because daddy's going to take you, mommy, and I some were safe. Some were that Neji can't hurt any of us any more" I grabbed one of his bags and started to pack some of his cloths in to it. He watched me a little confused but nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. I could hear Neji and my father yelling down stairs as I straightened up. I pulled Shasta's bag over my shoulder and walked over to him "get on my back… Dad's going to be fine" Shasta climbed on and I went over to his window, jumping to the tree next to it.

Thinking fast I headed to the clearing just outside of Konoha. I set him down and put his bag next to him "Stay here" I said softly as I knelt in front of him "Sisi has to go get daddy ok? And then we have to get mommy" I rubbed his head softly and looked up to the bushes behind him. I could see Kisame and nodded a little to him. He stepped forward and came to my side, I saw the fear in my brothers eyes.

"Shasta, this is one of sisi and daddy's friends." I looked over at Kisame a little "He's gonna stay with you ok?" I stood up as he nodded a little, clearly scared. The poor kid.

"Thanks Kisame…" I said softly before running off back to the house. When I got there Neji was still Yelling at my father, but they had moved from the Living room to my mothers bed room. I jumped in through the window and helped my father pack mom's things "Kisame's with him" is all I said when I zipped up the bag and pulled it over my shoulders "I'll get mom… you get out of here, just find Kisame and Tobi" I jumped out the window again, this time going to the hospital.

On the way there I took off my cloak and stuffed it in to my mother's bag. I ran in to the hospital panting hard "I need Yuuka" I said to the lady at the desk

"I'm sorry miss… Yuuka's in a surgery right now, you have to wait

"how long will it take?" I was getting impatient now

"I'm not sure miss… You're welcome to…" she didn't have a chance to finish, I was already rushing off back to the clearing. When I got there dad was already waiting.

"Were is she?" he asked, sounding worried when I got there with out my mother.

I set her bag down "she's in a surgery right now, I came to drop off her bag, get Minkate and go back to wait for her" I looked around at the group "were are we going to go Dad?" I asked softly, scared for the first time.

"Back to base to rest, then we start moving again… to the sand village… you're Uncles not lost, he just knows how to hide. We'll stay with him"

I nodded uneasily and patted the top of Minate's head "come on" I took off back to the hospital and waited for my mother.

Thank you guys for reading this and keeping up with my stories, I might actually try to make a long story out of this one


End file.
